memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Brassica
The Brassica or Brassicans are a technologically-advanced species that seemingly developed from plant life. Characteristics Their physiology was described as being taller and more slender when compared to Humanoids. They also possessed three digits on their hands along with a thumb on each of those limbs. It was believed they had bilateral symmetry and better visual acuity than humans. Though they have considerable technology, the Brassicans preferred to explore the universe through a series of tests imposed upon other races. These tests included presenting the test subjects with the moral dilemma of deciding whether or not to obtain advanced technology at the expense of the peaceful development of the Balkosi on Balkos III and the challenge of uniting two opposing single-celled organisms, the Alphans and the Omegans on Onyius II. Those species scoring highly on the Brassicans' test were put under further observation. Ultimately, the Federation and the Klingon Empire were involved in a final test dealing with the possible destruction of settlements on Atabis by a rogue starship transporting developmentally-handicapped aliens. At the conclusion of the tests, which required James T. Kirk to work together with Klingon Captain Klarr (23rd century), both parties were invited to make first contact with the Brassica on their home world, Brassica. ( ) History At some point thousands of years ago, they traveled to the planet Balkos III and established the Balkosi there, tying their evolution to a machine that regulated their hormonal development. Similarly, the Brassica traveled to Onyius II in the Deneb sector where they constructed a genetic bank as part of a test for races in the future. Before Humans had left the Cro-Magnon stage of development on Earth, the Brassica had created two races on Onyius II called the Alphans and the Omegans both of whom appeared as demons and angels respectively. This they accomplished roughly 50,000 years ago with the placement of a DNA Sequencer on the planet. This was part of a test that was used to determine the intelligence and capacity to reason of a race that arrived on Onyius II. After this chain of events, they had avoided contact with every race in the universe. In the 2260s, the Federation starship explored Balkos III in response to the activation of Brassican equipment by the . The Enterprise crew rejected the opportunity to acquire advanced technology at the expense of the Balkosi, passing the first Brassican test. The Enterprise later arrived on Onyius II after receiving a powerful signal from the planet which was generated as part of the Brassica's test. When Captain James T. Kirk along with his crew discovered they planet and the situation between the dying Alpha and Omegans, he resolved their conflict by merging them together to form the Gamman race. This led to the projection of Cissaca who explained to Kirk about the test and that the Brassica were impressed with their actions. ( ) Cervantes Quinn and Timothy Pennington visited Brassica during the course of their partnership. ( ) Development The Brassica were originally conceived as the mysterious aliens testing the crew of the Enterprise throughout the 1990s computer game Star Trek: Judgment Rites. They, or a species with a similar name ("Brassicans") and a similarly-described appearance, were later featured in David Mack's novel, Reap the Whirlwind; this would seem to contradict the first contact with and nature of the Brassicans established in Judgment Rites, though since the time period for the game was never firmly established it is possible the Brassicans mentioned in Reap the Whirldwind are the same race that opened up ties with the rest of the galaxy following their interaction with Kirk. Mack has stated that he was unaware at the time of a previous appearance by Brassicans.http://www.trekbbs.com/showpost.php?p=921815&postcount=296 is the Latin name for cabbage and in biological classification is a genus of plant that includes many edible vegetables and seeds. category:races and cultures category:alpha and Beta Quadrant races and cultures category:ancient cultures